


Toronado brings love

by ladyTpower



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: i don't own zorro , i just play with it





	Toronado brings love

“Zorro?... Zorro?” She searched for her masked hero at the de la Vega hacienda, who just visited her when she took a shot for him a week earlier. She found his mask hanging on a pole in the garden, he left it there for her. She takes the mask and hold it close to her. (scene broken heart, broken mask) 

A few minutes later, he ran into the cave through Toronado's stable on the hill side. Diego didn't know what to think of what just happened, not only did she took a shot that was meant for Zorro and therefore almost lost her life, she also kissed Zorro a few minutes ago in the garden and that was not why he went to the garden in the first place. He wanted to protect her without losing her love. To help her see that it was much safer with Diego. 

He was pacing, much to the irritation of Felipe and Toronado, Felipe looks at Toronado and rolls his eyes, while Toronado shook his head from left to right. “I am sick of this whole love story. This must end and I must think of something to bring those two together”" thought Toronado. 

Diego looked at Toronado and asked with a little anger in his voice “what is it boy, do I irritate you?” The black stallion nods. “What would you do then?” He asks thinking he is going to get an answer. Toronado, who understands more than any other horse, was thinking “Just tell her who you are and what you feel, trust me she will be very happy that it is you behind the mask and the two of you can start your life together. I don't want anything more than call the lady my mistress, you are the only one who is afraid of her rejection!” “You would risk all of it, he?!” 

Toronado nods. “Amigo, she doesn't see Diego as more than a brother!” Toronado blows a fit of irritation and was going to turn his back to Diego when Diego asked “ Are you turning your back at me to?” The black stallion sensed a little anger in his masters voice so he quickly shook his head. “No, No, I don't turn my back on you!” “ You think I am overreacting don't you, boy?”   
The horse nods.   
“You will have it your way, I will think about it. I can't argue with a stubborn horse like you.” “I learned it from the best, but I think I will help my black master with his love otherwise I think I would be a very old horse before the happy ending!” 

A few days went by and like all days Felipe came in to the cave to do his chores and to take care of Toronado. The black horse was still thinking of a plan when he saw Felipe.  
“I would be able to clear my quiet master to help me to bring my black master and his lady together.”  
Toronado watched Felipe sweep the floor when the idea cured to him, his black  
master hung a drawing of his lady against the wall near his stable. So the smart horse neighs towards Felipe, who on his turn signed “what?” He stretched his muscular, black neckline towards drawing. Felipe didn't know what to think and shook his head to make it clear that he still didn't understand what Toronado was trying to say. “ How in horse sake am I going to make it clear to him what I mean!” thought Toronado with a little irritation.   
The stubborn stallion he was, tried again by reaching to the drawing of Victoria., while he did so he thought “look at the picture!” When Felipe came closer to the stable he signed “what is wrong with Victoria?” It was only when he stood in Toronado's stable that he saw the Z drawn in the sand. At that point Felipe knew what Toronado was trying to say.He too wanted nothing more then bring Diego and Victoria together. There will be always a way to make everyone believe Victoria was out of love with Zorro and felt in love with Diego. Together they made a plan for Diego to reveal him self and begin his life with Victoria at his side. Without the danger that all the pueblo knew the identity of there masked hero. So it must be done where nobody could see them at a time most people slept. 

He knew Diego was at the Guardian office until siesta because he had asked Felipe to come to the office, normally they would have fencing lessons but he would give it up this time for the happiness of the person he saw as his father. But first things first he thought when he dismounted his pinto and stepped into the tavern. “Buenos días Felipe, would you like some juice?” Felipe nodded to the question of the woman who carried Diego's heart. While she served a glass of juice to him, he saw his opportunity to drop the letter in her squirt without her knowing who it did. He was very happy to see her walk to the kitchen with the letter before he left the tavern to go to the office like he promised. 

Victoria looked at the letter, which Felipe had written in his best Diego handwriting, and starts to read.

Mi Preciosa, 

 

Come to the hidden spring at the north of the de la Vega hacienda during siesta. I have a surprise for you. 

 

Your masked love always,  
Z 

“Alicia, would you mind closing for siesta today?” asked Victoria, who was impatient to.  
“Sure, Victoria, I don't mind.”  
Like a whirlwind she dressed herself in her riding outfit, saddled her horse and left to the secret spring. 

In the meantime Felipe and Diego were riding towards the hacienda, when he saw a familiar black horse galloping to them.   
“ Felipe, what is Toronado doing here?” Felipe signed he didn't know   
“What is it boy, why are you so agitated?” Toronado, who was playing agitated, was drawing a V in the sand. Diego, who trusted Toronado with his life, knew it could be very serious, he knew this was not his normal behavior. “Is there something wrong with Victoria, boy?” Toronado nods and thought with great pleasure“ I hope I am convincing enough.” Diego's heart was banging in his body with fear with the thought something serious happened with his love. 

 

“This is serious Felipe, we have no time to lose, ride to the cave and get Zorro's things!!” He jumped of Esperanza's back and jumped on the back of Toronado. Felipe made some quick signs to Diego who responded “yes Felipe, I know Toronado has no gear on but I trust him with my life and

 

I trust him that he knows what he's doing! I know I learned you to track especially Toronado's tracks so there for I can ride a head to see how dangerous the situation is. And if someone sees me I tell them, I am training a new horse with the name of Black night. Don't worry it will be fine now go!  
” Toronado, who was still in great pleasant thoughts “this moment he trusts me without questioning, but I think once he knew the purpose, it will be a little shock to him.” 

Felipe, who didn't go to the cave, he didn't want to miss one bit of there plan, had hidden himself behind a big rock at the secret spring to watch there plan in good hope.   
Like he and Toronado hoped, he saw Victoria standing at the spring waiting for her masked hero to arrive.

When Victoria heard a famous horse noise she looked up and saw Toronado running towards her with on his back a rider, but he was not dressed in black, oh my, she thought, he is driving his horse without his mask. When he was close enough she was in shock but absolutely happy about

what she saw. Toronado stopped and her best friend jumped of his back towards her “are you alright, Victoria?” He asked clearly worried “I am fine Diego, but what are you doing here with Zorro's horse?” Before he could respond it dawned to her, all those hints over the years. “You are Zorro, there can be no other explanation” Diego who was a little shocked by the sudden revelation was thinking for a reason to deny it, but he knew there was no way to do so, she knew that Toronado didn't accept anyone else on his back without his master. “There is no reason to deny it Diego, you must not be afraid of my rejection.” “Fine, I think I don't want to deny it anymore, I am Zorro and I love you Victoria, you are the one my heart belongs to.” Victoria, who saw the fear in her loved one his eyes said, ”There is no need to be afraid of my rejection, I always loved you and my heart always belonged to you.”  
Even when we were children!”  
Diego, who was happy about his love's confession, made a confession too. “I know now that nobody owned my heart but you mi Preciosa.” He brought his lips to hers and kissed her so lovingly, passionate, until they broke apart by a sudden sound of footstep. They turned and saw Felipe looking happily at them. “I should have knowing you two where behind this cunning plan.” said Diego with pride in his voice. Felipe had his answer ready he signs “ We learned from the best, there is a reason we are Zorro's alleys.” He hugged the boy and then turned to his black, cunning Stallion. “You little, black, cunning devil, you are a little too smart for your and my good” Toronado was over the top happy that everything worked out great “ I also learned from the best, there is a reason why they call me Zorro's horse!!” “ Now that Victoria knows, what do you people think to give my father a surprise he will never forget, Victoria do you want to ride with me on Toronado, I know it is without his gear but I want you close to me now you know, knowing my horse, he will be very careful.” “ I would love to sit against your broad chest on Toronado's back but what about my horse?” “I will bring your horse, Victoria,“  
Felipe signed, before he saw Diego lift Victoria carefully on the back of his smart, black stallion. He jumped behind her and taking her close to him by laying his one arm around her waist and with the other arm taking the rope still hanging around Toronado's neckline. All together they drove towards the hacienda, Diego's dreams of a family with the love of his life where coming true. 

Alejandro was working in his garden when he heard a famous neighing, he runs to the gates and saw his only son riding on the back of Zorro's horse without any gear. “Diego, what are you doing riding Zorro's horse without gear? How can it be that the horse accepted you and with Victoria with you? What are you thinking?” “Very simple,” he said while he jumped off the back of his favorite stallion, helping Victoria of the back and into his arms, “ because I am his master, I am Zorro” He turned towards Victoria, took her hands into his and asked with much love in his voice,“Victoria, now that you know the identity of your hero, I want to ask you one thing. Victoria, mi Preciosa, love of my life, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?” “Yes Diego, absolute and definitely yes!!” Alejandro, who was still a little shocked could say only one thing. “I am proud of you son and I am very happy to welcome Victoria in the family as my daughter!” From this time on Diego could start his new life and with the four of them the battle, as Zorro, against injustice continued.

 

 

The End


End file.
